


Unexpected

by DevilDancer1827



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Episode 14-R2, Gen, Oneshot, Time Travel, will not be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDancer1827/pseuds/DevilDancer1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku is sifting through the remains of the Geass Order when something unexpected appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought up one day and decided to write. However this work will NOT be continued since I suck at stories longer than one chapter long. Maybe in the very, very, very distant future I will continue this.
> 
> Any and all criticism is welcome and encouraged. Please enjoy!

Suzaku was disgusted. He thought he had been prepared for this mission, but he really wanted to be sick right then, faced with what was in front of him. It was destruction and massacre on a massive scale, one he hadn’t seen since he was a young boy watching as his country was overrun by enemy soldiers and monstrous Knightmares.

Piles upon piles of debris were spread across the floor. Bodies, of people - scientists or soldiers - strewn among the wreckage, some crushed or at awkward angles staring lifelessly at nothing. Amongst them even children; small forms shot full of holes. Blood, scarlet red and dry brown, painted even the ceiling in a splattered pattern.

Unwanted memories rushed forward - of a trek across a war zone - and suddenly Suzaku’s sight blurred between reality and memory, faces of the dead before him masked over by those of his own race, the ones he had forsaken.

Suzaku staggered and fell to his knees, retching as his breakfast piled out of his mouth as bile onto the broken flooring. He felt ten years old again and almost looked to his right, looking for a younger Lelouch with his firm expression with delicate, little Nunnally clinging on to his back, feeling ashamed for showing weakness in front of them.

_Lelouch…_

Just the thought of his (ex-)best friend brought a whirlwind of conflicting emotions and feelings to the forefront of Suzaku’s mind – hatred, vengeance, regret, camaraderie, affection, betrayal. He shook his head, squashing his internal discord and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He berated himself for straying from his mission.

Suzaku Kururugi, as Knight of Seven and one of the only soldiers in the Knights of the Round - other than Knight of One - to know of Geass, was sent to the ruins of the Geass Order alone to obtain any remains from the research that may be salvageable. He used the new _Lancelot Conquista_ to clear away obstructing ruins, but for the most part walked on foot.

It was a futile effort – Suzaku had left no stone unturned so far and there was no sign of anything even remotely intact. Zero was thorough in this annihilation. That he would even target this place made Suzaku almost certain that it was Lelouch behind the mask again. It wouldn’t surprise him that Lelouch had managed to avoid being caught so far with his intellect.

Suzaku finished checking the last of the underground city and sighed, turning to walk back to his Knightmare.

“Miss Cecile, Lloyd? I’m finished, it’s all clear.” He talked into the communicator on his ear.

Cecile replied, “Okay, you can come back to base now Suzaku.”

Suddenly Suzaku froze, narrowing his eyes, looking for something in the distance – he thought he had seen a flash of purple light, much like the one surrounding the city. Something was there, somewhere Suzaku had already searched and glowing.

He crept towards it cautiously, pulling out a firearm from the holster strapped to his flight suit, where a sword also resided. He could see it now – a box. It was of a dark blue hue and rectangular – wooden, though not antique.

Suzaku knelt on the floor beside it and placed a careful hand on the smooth surface, tightening his grip on the gun. He moved his hand on the edge and prepared to push the top off the box, on guard for whatever may jump at him.

The lid lifted silently, without a sound (not even a creak), and slid to the floor with a thud.

Suzaku’s eyes widened and he scrambled back a metre on his backside, gun abandoned a few inches away. _That... It can’t be... What…?_

He took a deep, shuddering breath and steeled himself to look in the box again. He made the short crawl back to the box and closed his eyes before his sight set on something that caused his breath to hitch and his body recoil.

In the box was a body. A male with a slender figure and pale, alabaster skin that contrasted with dark, ebony hair, the bangs of which covered the closed eyelids of a very familiar face.

Clad in blood-stained – originally white – regal robes, was Lelouch Lamperouge.

No way… This isn’t Lelouch, can’t be. Lelouch is in Japan. It made no sense. Even if he was Zero, how could Lelouch be stuck inside a box (casket seems like a better word) looking for all the world like… like he’s dead.

That thought snapped Suzaku out of his shock and he immediately searched Lelouch(?)’s neck for a pulse. He sighed in what he would deny was relief when he felt it beating strong. Then, hesitatingly, he moved his hands to the abdomen, where there was a rip in the clothing and the centre of the bloodstain, where a wound would most likely be. He pulled back the fabric, and trailed a careful finger across a light scar; a blemish on perfectly unflawed skin. It was a sword wound, as if he was stabbed. As far as he knew, Lelouch had never been stabbed, even as Zero.

_“Nngh…”_

The look-alike grunted, his fingers twitched and his eyelids strained to open.

Suzaku jerked back. His instincts kicked in, and in less than a second he stood up tense and on guard, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He watched as the man who looked eerily like Lelouch (is it him?) opened his violet eyes.


End file.
